Various Shades of Grey
by Toshimitsu Hayashi
Summary: (Traducción) Darren nunca había creído que el amor fuese blanco o negro. Esta es una historia ficticia sobre el trayecto que Darren recorre para aprender que el amor puede, efectivamente, sobrevolar diversos matices de grises. Pon atención y agárrate fuerte; hay un buen paseo. CrissColfer.


_¡Buenas, aquí con un nuevo proyecto!_

_He de decir que esto de la traducción es algo nuevo para mi, pero me esforzaré en hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que recientemente no me viene la inspiración, tengo empezado un crossover de Harry Potter y Glee, pero hasta que no adelante un buen cacho no publicaré nada. Volviendo a la traducción, me está costando pero simplemente no me podía resistir a algo así, no hay muchos crisscolfer largos en español, y he de decir que este es absolutamente magnífico, el mejor que me he leído - tanto en inglés como en español -. Así que os digo, ¡dadle una oportunidad! _

_El fanfic en cuestión pertenece a la siguiente autora: Emm12._

_Aclaración: he pedido por el permiso de traducción pero aún no he recibido respuesta, no creo que haya ningún problema. De todas formas si la autora me dijese de quitarlo así lo haría._

_En fin, gracias a todos y nada más que decir, así que... ¡a disfrutarlo!_

_Oh si, dejen sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les gusta la historia ;)_

_Capítulo uno_

Darren recordaba aquel día sentado sobre la cama de su habitación de hotel, hojeando los diversos anuncios. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde vivir y era necesario hacerlo muy, muy rápido. Acababa de conseguir un trabajo en Glee y, sinceramente, no quería estar viviendo con su maleta de un lado para otro cuando empezaran con las grabaciones en menos de dos semanas.

Había decidido que, su mejor apuesta en un plazo tan ajustado, sería mudarse a un apartamento ya establecido. Él prefería la idea de tener un compañero de piso antes que la de vivir solo, especialmente habiéndose mudado a una nueva ciudad.

Después de pasar cerca de tres horas llamando a los anuncios, estaba terminando por desanimarse. Volvió atrás y revisó un anunció que anteriormente había pasado por alto.

**_Se busca compañero de piso_**

_Lesbiana busca un hombre para compañero de piso._

_Nada en contra de todas las bellas damas (obviamente),_

_pero estoy buscando un compañero del sexo masculino. Gay, Hetero o Bi,_

_no importa, siempre y cuando seas un hombre._

El anuncio en cuestión hizo a Darren soltar una risa y pensó "Que demonios" a la vez que marcaba el número de la chica.

Tuvo una conversación de una media hora con una verdaderamente dulce mujer llamada Katie. Aprendió que ella era una secretaria legal en un bufete de abogados en las inmediaciones, y que odiaba cocinar, lo suyo era limpiar. Le explicó a Darren que la habitación que tendría gozaba de una buena medida, un bonito baño privado y una terraza. Cuando ella le dijo el precio de la renta mensual, él no pudo creer que fuese por centenas inferior a cualquier otro sitio que hubiera llamado antes. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser real. También aprendió que Katie y su ex acababan de romper recientemente y, en la separación, ella se había quedado con el apartamento.

Considerándolo todo, la chica parecía realmente dulce y genuina. En su estancia en esta ciudad, Darren conocería montones de gente falsa e hipócrita, resultaba agradable hablar con alguien que parecía sincera. Puesto que era sábado, Katie estaba disponible por la tarde si él quería. Así que Darren fue.

El apartamento no estaba lejos del hotel donde él se estaba alojando, por lo que decidió caminar hacia allí y así tomar el aire y hacer un poco de ejercicio. En menos de 15 minutos había llegado a la dirección garabateada en el trozo de papel en su mano. El edificio tenía varios pisos y dos puntos de entrada desde el exterior. Tras echar un vistazo a la construcción, Darren decidió que se asemejaba más a un bloque de pisos que a un simple apartamento. Subió las escaleras el #212 y tocó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y fue recibido por una pequeña y muy femenina joven. Él no estaba seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero si era honesto, había esperado alguien más ajustado a un concreto estereotipo, quizás. Darren era muy abierto de mente y conocía gente que no encajaba en los moldes, sin embargo, la mujer que estaba ahí junto a él, no se parecía ni de cerca a la que se había figurado en su cabeza.

Vestía un bonito vestido púrpura de verano que resaltaba su pequeña constitución. No debía medir más de 1,58 y, aunque no era delgada – no como las mujeres de Hollywood a las que Darren estaba acostumbrado -, tampoco se le veía pesada. Darren encontró su cuerpo saludable y en forma. Katie tenía esa mirada inocente y se veía bastante bonita con su cabello marrón oscuro cayendo hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones con posiblemente las pestañas más largas que él había visto en su vida. Además, su rostro era iluminado con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con la de Darren (o eso le decía constantemente al moreno. Al parecer su sonrisa podía hacer a la gente hacer cosas – en realidad él nunca entendió a lo que se referían).

- Tú debes de ser Darren. – dijo extendiendo su mano. Dios, su sonrisa iba a lograr que él hiciera cosas. Rió internamente, mientras se decía "Lesbiana, Darren, es lesbiana".

- Y tú debes ser Katie. – respondió apretujando su mano en la suya. La de ella era suave y cálida.

Katie abrió la puerta por completo y lo guió hacia el interior. Su casa estaba excelentemente decorada y era también algo más grande de lo que él había supuesto. La expresión de Darren debía estar diciendo algo por si misma porque la chica lo miró, nerviosa.

- Te estás preguntando porqué la renta no es cara en absoluto, ¿verdad? Yo nunca me hubiera podido permitir el conseguir un lugar como este por mis propios medios. Mi ex... – hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad – ella era adinerada así que compramos esta casa juntas y ella ofreció un sustancioso pago inicial por nosotras. De cualquier forma, cuando cortamos yo me quedé con el apartamento y el pago de la hipoteca, el cual es exactamente el doble de tu renta. No estoy en esto para sacar beneficios; solo quiero una ayuda con la mitad de la hipoteca.

Darren se limitó a echar un asombrada mirada a su alrededor antes de hablar.

- Si tu conseguiste el piso, ¿ella que se llevo? – tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca se arrepintió de preguntar.

- Ella se quedó con la casa de verano en Maui y también con mi prima, con la que estaba teniendo una aventura de más de un año. – su tono era liviano pero el dolor tras su ojos reflejaba todo lo contrario – Es decir, seh, The L World no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

La joven sonrió resplandeciente y lo llevo a través del resto de su preciosa casa.

El lugar era perfecto a los ojos de Darren. Su cuarto era enorme y más que suficiente para todas sus pertenencias. Y, además, había una habitación en la planta principal, la cual, Katie dijo, sería más que bienvenido de usarla para sus instrumentos (Darren había mencionado saber tocar algunos).

- Siéntete libre de hacer una prueba de sonido, si quieres. Yo no uso esa sala. – Darren podía decir que había algo más tras esa declaración pero pensó que sería adecuado mantener su boca cerrada por ahora. Ellos se convertirían en compañeros de piso muy pronto y él aprendería todo lo que necesitara con el tiempo.

Y en compañeros de piso se convirtieron. El joven se mudó el mismo día que se conocieron, ya que Katie no creía necesario malgastar otra noche en el hotel cuando su habitación estaba vacía y esperando por él. Darren pensó que ella era, probablemente, la persona más relajada y fácil de tratar que había conocido desde su gran mudanza a la nueva ciudad. Resultaba muy refrescante estar a su alrededor y no tardaron en volverse amigos. Darren estaba muy agradecido de haber marcado el número de aquel anuncio que le hizo reír.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses del día en que conoció a Katie y se mudó a su casa. ¡Vaya seis meses más ajetreados! Su estrellato en Glee fue mayor al que nadie había imaginado y definitivamente era más de lo que podría haber soñado. Amaba cada minuto de ello mientras que seguía sin acostumbrarse al hecho de salir el la TV y ser reconocido por la calle. Katie y él se habían convertido en mejor amigos y eran más o menos inseparables. Tanto así, que el estudio de grabación incluso había proveído a Katie con su propio pase de seguridad; la chica se había convertido en un elemento permanente en el set.

La mesa del comedor había sido ataviada con deliciosas recetas de comida y el vino era más que exquisito. Darren raramente tenía un día libre así que decidió ocupar ese en prepararles, a Katie y a él mismo, una cena especial para celebrar su aniversario de seis meses como compañeros de piso. No era algo extraño; todo el mundo hacía cosas como ésta, ¿cierto? Por supuesto que lo hacían. Darren no estaba enamorado de Katie, no importaba lo que Chris opinara al respecto.

- Oh dios mío, Darren, eres casi tan ciego como Blaine – había dicho su coprotagonista poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- Chris, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, tío. Ella es lesbiana, acuérdate. Nuestra relación no es de ese estilo. No estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y si ella no fuera lesbiana? – preguntó Chris a la par que alzaba sus cejas marrones y terminando, efectivamente, con la conversación.

El motivo por el que Darren había estado solo en tres citas desde que se había mudado era debido a que estaba ocupado todo el tiempo. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que, cuando tenía un viernes noche libre, prefería pasarlo acurrucándose con su mejor amiga en el sofá, viendo películas malísimas.

Nadie encontraba extraño que Katie no hubiese estado saliendo en citas en absoluto. Aunque si bien es cierto que ella tenía la excusa de estar reparando su demasiado roto corazón antes de volver a ello. Pero aún así, la relación entre ellos no era más que la relación habitual entre un hombre y una mujer mejores amigos. No importaba que ella fuera hermosa, divertida y probablemente todo lo que él hubiera deseado en una mujer. Eran mejores amigos, nada más. ¡Y al cabo que ni quería!

La puerta principal fue súbitamente abierta y Katie hizo aparición, prácticamente saltó hasta la cocina aterrizando justo detrás de Darren, quien estaba troceando unos vegetales.

- ¡Oh, Díos mío! – exclamó la joven - ¡Este ha sido el mejor día del mundo!

Darren no pudo contener una carcajada mientras ella brincaba alrededor de la cocina tal cuál cría con sobredosis de azúcar.

- ¿Que ha pasado? Dímelo antes de que termines haciéndote daño – la agarró por ambos brazos y los puso a los lados de su pequeño cuerpo en un intento por mantenerla calmada. La chica se agitaba de un lado a otro de la cocina.

- Una increíblemente caliente policía me invito a salir en una cita, una por la que he estado pillado desde hace unos meses. Creo que te hable acerca de ella hará unas pocas semanas. Se abrió una estación de policías cerca de aquí sobre el tiempo en el que tú te mudaste y, a partir de ahí, ella juntó a su escuadrón en nada. El caso es que nos hemos chocado unas cuantas veces en la cafetería y hoy me pidió una cita para el sábado – empezó a chillar de nuevo, emocionada.

Darren sitió un sobrecogedor dolor en su pacho y se sintió un poco como si su corazón estuviera en caída libre contra su estómago.

- ¡Eso es genial! – gracias a Dios que era un buen actor – Es decir, realmente bueno.

- Gracias, todavía estoy en shock. Ella es absolutamente preciosa y, de verdad, no pensé que se había fijado en mi ni por asomo.

Odiaba que Katie no pudiese ver cuán hermosa era, por supuesto que aquella caliente policía quería tener una cita con ella, cualquiera en su sano juicio querría. Cualquiera excepto Darren, claro, ¡porque ellos eran mejores amigos y nada más!

- Podemos hablar más mientras cenamos – dijo él a la par que servía el plato de curry al coco con arroz. – Aquí, lleva los platos al comedor y yo cojo la ensalada.

Antes de unirse a Katie con la ensalada, metió otra botella de vino en la nevera. Serían unos dos botellas aquella noche. Demonios, probablemente serían tres. Por lo que añadió una más como prevención.

Darren se sintió realmente agradecido de que la conversación durante la cena no derivara de vuelta a la gran cita del sábado. En su lugar se entretuvieron rememorando los últimos seis meses y cuánto habían cambiado las vidas de ambos desde entonces.

- Me estás mimando con toda esta rica comida, ni siquiera recuerdo que comía antes de que tú te mudaras aquí. Esto está delicioso.

Katie siempre hablaba efusivamente de su habilidad culinaria. Él incluso le había enseñado algunas recetas y estaba complacido de decir que ella parecía estar encontrando su camino a través de las sartenes con bastante éxito. La chica intentó mostrarle a Darren como limpiar los espejos del baño adecuadamente pero éste nunca llegó a pillarle el truco; divertido como era.

Antes de siquiera percatarse, habían transcurrido un par de horas, su segunda botella de vino estaba por terminar y la tercera estaba casi lista para ser descorchada. El valeroso líquido estaba conduciendo sus conversaciones a parajes interesantes.

- Entonces, sé que los medios están al día acerca de tu sexualidad. Ellos realmente quieren que seas gay aunque, por supuesto, yo sé que no lo eres pero, ¿alguna vez te has aventurado? – preguntó Katie y, a continuación, tomó un largo sorbo de su copa.

- ¿Aventurado? – Darren entrecerró los ojos.

- Seh, ¿alguna vez has follado con un hombre?

- ¡Jesús, Katie! – toda la sangre en su cuerpo ascendió y coloreó su cara, toda ella. Para añadir leña al fuego, él nunca antes le había escuchado soltar tacos, mucho menos de esa manera.

- ¿Darren Criss está avergonzado? La mitad de tu gente entra dentro de la comunidad LGBT, ¿cómo te puede hacer sonrojar esta pregunta?

- No lo sé, no la esperaba viniendo de ti, supongo. – paseó las manos por su pelo.

- Es una pregunta válida, Dar. Es decir, tú trabajas con Chris Colfer, que tiene que ser el gay más adorable de todos los tiempos. Si alguna vez decides aventurarte estoy segura de que estaría encantado de que le exploraras, ¿o quizás él sería el explorador? – Katie se detuvo a contemplar seriamente el ridículo pensamiento.

- ¡Detente!

Darren inspiró hondo para luego empezar a reír.

- Oye, yo lo he hecho – el tono de Katie se volvió ligeramente más serio.

- Tu eres lesbiana. No hay aventura ahí, estás metida de lleno.

- No, quiero decir, yo me he acostado con un hombre.

Eso sorprendió al actor. Por alguna razón, él había dado por hecho que Katie era la lesbiana perfecta. Él pensó que nunca había dormido con ningún hombre. ¿Porque no habían hablado sobre eso antes? Darren no sabía porqué pero eso, de alguna forma, cambiaba las cosas.

Ambos habían hecho su camino hasta el sodá y Katie estaba acotada con su cabeza descansando sobre el regazo de Darren.

- ¿Sabes qué hecho de menos? – Darren arrastró las palabras, ya finalizada la tercera botella. Iban a sufrir a la mañana siguiente, a más no poder.

Katie estaba observando el techo, mas se volvió hacia él cuando respondió.

- ¿Qué?

- Echo de menos los besos.

Su cabeza se balanceó ligeramente hacia atrás al pronunciar la palabra "besos". Estaba considerablemente borracho.

- Si, yo también. Me encantan los besos. Sara de-dejó de besarme cuando comenzó a ser infiel. Yo debería haber sabido que algo estaba pasando. En realidad, dejamos de tener sexo mucho antes de romper. No habíamos in-intimado en... como un año y medio. – soltó la chica o, más bien, farfulló. Si no hubiera sido por lo bebida que estaba, esa confesión le hubiera avergonzado. Sin embargo, de no estar bebida dicha confesión nunca se hubiese salido a la luz.

En ese preciso instante, un borracho Darren tuvo la mejor idea.

- Tal vez deberíamos besarnos.

- Dar, somos mejores amigos y estamos bebidos. No nos podemos besar a pesar de que tengas los labios más bonitos del mundo, y he visto un montón de labios preciosos.

El último comentario hizo que ambos rieran de forma histérica, no estando seguros siquiera de si era divertido.

- Sin embargo, yo quiero besarte, Katie. No me importa lo muy borrachos que estemos, yo a-aún... así quiero besarte. He estado queriendo besarte es-estando sobrio. – Darren comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de la chica y acomodó un mechón tras su oreja.

- Yo no beso a chicos, Dar. – dijo Katie con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que iba directa a su... ya sabes.

- Yo no soy un chico; soy tu mejor amigo.

Las palabras brotaron en un susurro.

Y los párpados de la joven se cerraron cuando Darren rozó su mejilla con la mano. Fue descendiendo sus dedos callosos por su cuello, sobre su hombro y deslizándolos brazo abajo. Cuando tomó su mano, sintió como su amiga se estremecía.

Katie se irguió todavía manteniendo su mano en la suya, tragó saliva pesadamente, y se lamió sus labios con lentitud. Su mente no estaba clara, todo era una nebulosa borrosa y el nudo en su estómago se sentía raro e inesperado. De nuevo, cerró los ojos y la mano libre de Darren la tomó gentilmente por la nuca, sus dedos deslizándose de un lado para otro, acariciando la ralla de su cabello, su toque sintiéndose tan increíble que a Katie le pareciera que iba a desaparecer en él. Cuando abrió los ojos, Darren le estaba mirando con tal intensidad que tuvo que esforzarse en recobrar el aliento. Desplazó su mirada hacia los labios del chico que se estaba pasando la lengua sobre ellos.

Darren tomó su escrutinio como un permiso y en un instante el espacio que los separaba fue ocupado por sus cuerpos presionándose juntos. Los labios de Darren rozaron los de ella y, seguidamente, se separaron un poco para succionar su labio superior cuidadosamente. El actor se estaba inseguro sobre si ella iba a besarle de vuelta, ya que sus labios pusieron resistencia en un principio, pero entonces sus manos se enredaron en los rizos morenos y le atrajo hacia ella. Su boca se abrió y esa fue toda invitación que Darren necesitó, no pudiendo evitar gemir al deslizar su lengua en aquella dulce, cálida boca. Katie sabía como a vino, coco y algo más que le estaba haciendo querer más y más.

La habitación daba vueltas, su cabeza daba vueltas.

Y fue su gemido lo que sacudió a Katie de su trance. Pegó un brinco fuera del sofá y, ahí de pie, en estado de shock, las lágrimas se desbordaron de las cuencas de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Nosotros no podemos hacer esto, Darren... No podemos... – su intentó de hablar fue interrumpido.

- ¿Porqué no podemos? La vida no tiene que seguir unas reglas. Tu puedes tener sentimientos por mi... y actuar en consecuencia, no hay nada de malo en ello.

- Si lo hay, Dar. No podemos hacer esto, yo no puedo hacer esto.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de subir precipitadamente las escaleras y Darren pudo escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Ella nunca dormía con la puerta cerrada. Nunca.

Darren fue incapaz de sacarse de su mente la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Se veía mortificada, como si acabase de cometer un terrible error o de llegar a una impactante comprensión.

Todo lo que él sabía era que Chris había estado en lo cierto. Y que ahora él tenía un lío de los mil demonios para arreglar por la mañana.


End file.
